I Can't
by Minidancer525
Summary: This is my first Fan fiction. Note this is to do with R5. I do not own R5. Please review and read the N/A at the bottom. thanks :P Also Teshia14 has helped with this and she will do for the reset of the chapters. Please follow her and read he rstories they are AMAZING and definitely worth your time!
1. Chapter 1

I Can't

My heart raced and a chill ran down my spine as he gently caressed my face. My breathing grew faster. I had never felt like this before. _It can't be_. He gingerly brushed my fringe out of my eyes, and he whispered the three words I didn't want to hear. " I love you"

He looked into my eyes longing for an answer. His face inches from mine. I backed away. "I, I can't". I ran up to my bedroom. Tears bluring my vision. I sank on to my bed . Tears flowed down my race like streams collecting in pools on my hands.

_I Don't know what to do or think. Two years ago I would have repleyed straight away. Two years ago was worst thing was I wanted to say I LOVE YOU TO!_

Before I could think anymore there was a quite ratatattat on my bedroom door.

A blonde girl walked in wearing a hello kitty t shirt, a pink tu tu and knee high black converse. Rydel.

She looked me in the eyes and asked "what happened". Her face radiated- concerned "he said it" I managed to blurt out before I was a attacked by another wave of sobs. She opened her arms and step forwards. I hugged her and cried my heart out. I tried to be strong but then I would think about him and how it would normally be him on the other side. _He must be upset. He probably hates me __**oh shut up conscience.**_

I pulled away from Rydel looking at the floor. She lifted my chin and said "go talk to him". She got up left me in my room alone. I got up opened my door and walked across the landing to his door. To ROSS's door._ Sighing it is time to talk to Ross_.

**A/N**

***This is my first fanfic please could you leave a review. Um yeah that is pretty much it. thank you for taking your time to read this and i should be uploading the next chapter soon. any questions inbox me or write them in the review. Thank you again**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on the door.

Why am I doing this, you know why. SHUT UP!

"Come in." A rashly voice answered, a tone of disappointed, I could sense.

My heart was racing. There he was sitting, his eyes caught mine. He looked at me with disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

He stood up and looks me in the eyes and said "Why?"

"Ross, I…I can explain."

and that's when it something magical happened. He bent down and kissed me ever so gently. That was the day I broke my second promise to myself (that I had planned to keep). With all my might, my lips betrayed me and met his. To my defeat, I ENJOYED it!

He pulled back and started to apologize. If I hadn't already broken my rule to myself, I just shattered it in to a thousand pieces.

What happened next was silly, slowly I walked up to him, tip toed and my lips met his. At first he was surprised but then he relaxed and he ran his fingers through my hair.

The need for oxygen grew stronger, we reluctantly broke apart. We both sat down on the sofa a few inches apart. There was a great demand for space between us. Awkwardness was presented. We were avoiding each other's eyes

As before, that same word escaped from his mouth. "Why?"

**A/N: Sorry it is short. It is my Dad's birthday today so I don't know if I will be able to update (i don't have time to write a long chapter[i wrote the chapters on my phone so I rewrite them up on the computer]). I am going to try my hardest to upload chapter 3 on Saturday or Sunday! (HOMEWORK) Just to note a big thank you to my "publisher" Teshia14. Please check out her amazing work.**

**Thank you for the support. Have a nice weekend! :P**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**N/A**

**OKAY SOOOO...**

**Be prepared for longness. Okay so sorry if you thought it was a new chapter :(**

**I really you guys support and I hope you aren't too annoyed with me. I am going through a rough patch in life so I'm a really sorry that i haven't uploaded anything. I do plan to continue but I don't know when I will write let alone upload. Basically I wrote around up to the 22ish chapter and I didn't see how to continuse the chapters so i have changed my plot a little.**

**I am really sorry everyone who has read, followed and review. I would really appreciate your support. **

**Hope everyone is well!**

**and remember Keep Calm & LOVE R5!**

**minidancer525**

**love you all xXx :P :)**


	4. SUPER IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS! :P

**N/A**

**OH MY GOD GUYS!**

**I have finally overcome my writters block and i will be writing the next chapter soon.**

**I will probably hate my self for this but i am gonna try and get it done before christmas**

**g2g and do hw and stuffs but YAYAYAY! **

**be excited be very excited :)**

**pps warning there will probably be a/some boring chapters before the awesomeness happens :P**


	5. Chapter 3

" You see, well… um …. Ur"

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH GET YOUR BUT DOWNSTAIRS NOW." Ross got up and started to walk out the door.

"I'll be back"

"Okay," I said, my eyes droping to the floor.

(ross pov)

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mum stood there staring at me with her _I'm not impressed_ face.

"Yes Mum." She opened the fridge and pointed to a carton of orange juice. "And, it's a carton of juice"

"Don't you speak to me like that. You were the last one who drunk from this and you put it back into the fridge empty."

"No, Mum there was a little bit left when I put it back in and then Ryland used it but it seems like it was me because I haven't finished mine."

"Right for trying to blame it on someone else you have to do the dishes for a week and I want you to take out the trash now."

"But…"

"No buts young man"

I sighed and walked over to the bin, pulled out the bag and opened the door. Walking down the path I noticed Roxie at the window. She looked upset. I wish she would she go out with me. After dumping the rubbish in the bin I ran upstairs ignoring Ryland.

(Roxie pov)

_what should I say. _Ross ran into the room

"Hi."

"Hey."

"..." He was blunt.

"Look I like you, like, I like like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Look I don't think you unders... Wait what?"

"I said yes." I looked into his eyes and he smiled

"Well this is awkward" I spoke outload

last one down has to do the dishes I said running out the door. I ran down the stairs and I jumped onto the sofa next to Rocky smiling too much, obviously.

"Why u so happy?"

"Cause ..."

I sneaked a glance at Ross and back to Rocky _(not as sneakily as I thought)._ His reaction was not what I thought it would have been. No making fun off just a disheartened

"Oh, I'm happy for you." _He is in such a weird mood_.

Before I had a chance to say anything , I was summoned to the kitchen.

"So spill," Rydel squeled as I walked into the room

"Well..." I explained what happened with the ocasional giggle or comment from Rydel.

"So when's the first date?" She asked/

"Oh um I don't know."


	6. Hey :)

hey guys and gals.

I have written the next chapter and this time its longer. I should be uploading it soon but I just waiting to get the go ahead. I am really sorry about not updating for a long time. I am going to write the next chapter after uploading the fourth. thank you for your time :)

Love you all

Minidancer525 xXx :P


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N SO SORRY I have had this done for about a month or so but I have been to scared to upload it. Please please please review so i know if you liked it. Also I do not own the awesomw talented people also known as R5!**

"Wait so he asked you to be his girlfriend before dating you? Uhhhh. Why does he ruin everything?"

"Rydel. Breath. It's okay. Don't worry about it. He will probably ask me later, speaking of later I'm meant to Skype my parents but I will have to postpone."

Why

Well because my mum always has a way of telling when I'm happy and then she asks questions and it gets complicated.

"Which dress should I wear this one or this one?" She said holding up to sparkly pink dresses very similar in style. She put the darker dress back into the walk in wardrobe.

"Rydel are you even listening?"

"Uh yeah parents complicated. I'm sorry I'm excited girls night out. Well I better get ready we will talk later." Sometimes it's easy to forget that she is older than me. You know with the pink and sparkle and hello kitty.

"Well, have fun then. I'm going to go to my room." She nodded and with that I left.

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on the black and white bean bag. _What am I doing with my life?_ _Sure I have the perfect family out here and at home and an extremely cute boyfriend but there is something missing. I probably sound like a winy stuck up girl who has everything but I am extremely grateful for what have considering I never had all of this until only recently. All of my friends shopped in Hollister and Jane Norman whilst good old me in Primark. They used to go to the cinema and go eat at expensive restaurants. I had meals at home and brought DVDs on offer. At times it would get me down and yes I got annoyed, but my parents tried their very best for me. And this is why I am in America today, looking for a job. *facepalm* that is what I am missing a job. Not that I am completely jobless and rely on Stormie and Mark. I have had a few different jobs here and there but nothing to get me that big break in the acting world. Thinking about that I need to talk to Ross. I wonder where he is. _"Ross?" I knocked on his door. No reply. I crossed the hall and knocked on Rocky's door "Rocky?" His cheeks dimpled, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled as he saw me through the small opening of the door. Opening the door widely he laughed "And what pleasure do I owe to this exciting greeting?"

"Rocky, I thought we were over the whole, I'm British thing."

"Oh no. It wasn't a joke. I just was honestly uh you know?"

"No I don't know."

"Well I was happy to see you," he spoke gingerly.

"Um okay."_ He really is in a weird mood._ "Is Ross there?"

"No. Bye then."

"Bye. Oh Rocky" He opened the door again. "Do you know where he could be?"

"He said something about going to the sound room."

"Okay, thank you." I beamed a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled and shut the door in my first. _I have no idea what has gotten into him. _I ran down stairs and opened the door to the sound room. It was a sound proof room. One large black leather sofa lined the wall and that is where I found Ross.

**_Oh-oh oh oh (Hey!)_**

**_Oh-oh oh_**

**_I think I found that girl._**

"Hey"

"Hey what was that?

"Oh nothing, just some new stuff."

"Cool can I hear it…"

"NO… I mean um not yet."

"Okay… I need to talk" His face dropped. "NO, no we're good it's just something that's been bothering. Okay that came out wrong. It's not bothering me yet but it will. Oh god! It is just easier if I explain." "Okay so I set these rules for myself and I promised myself that IF I became famous it wouldn't be because I was dating someone well known. I want to make it myself you know?"

"I understand that." He smiled.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't become public about it until I'm ready. I don't me family I just mean only close people I don't want it leaked or you know those pictures with the title ROSS LYNCH'S MYSTERY GIRL. It just freaks me out. Not that I don't want to be known as yours… I'm failing at this aren't I?"I looked up.

"No" he giggled. He lifted my chin "Look I'm cool with that. It makes things a little complicated, yes, but I understand it's cool."

"Thank you so much", I said as I hugged him.

"Only one thing left."

"What?"

"Time to tell the rest of them," he replied with a smile.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it :) Please comment. Love you all :P**


End file.
